Ray of light
by whitedragon92
Summary: a new student comes to Ouran Academy with a dark world.she never lets anyone near her and her cold personality keeps everyone at bay.can the host club help her see the light?
1. Cold Attitude

Everybody had a reason to hate somebody. You may hate your friend, family, sibling, or your enemy.

For me, I hated the person's very existent. I move into my aunt's house who had no children. She liked her own space so she didn't marry. I went to live with her because I could hardly stand the person I hated. We couldn't be in a same room without somebody feeling the overwhelming tension in the room. My hatred for the person grew and always burned with passion.

When I move to live with my aunt, she urged me to attend school. At first I refused; but after much urging, I finally relented reluctantly on one condition. I pay for my school fee with my own money. My aunt only had to provide food and shelter. She protested at first but finally gave up when she saw that I wouldn't change my mind.

The school I was going to attend was a wealthy private institute call Ouran. I did a little research on the school and found a club call host club. Apparently, they entertain girls for profits with various cosplays. So in order to avoid them, I attended the school as a boy. Of course I took in the consideration that the girls would not leave me alone. So in order to avoid them and they avoid me, I took on a cold attitude.

On my first day of school, I didn't ride in my aunt's limo. Instead, I drove my own car to school. It was a black jaguar; very fast and smooth. I parked my car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I first walked to the office to receive my class schedule. Then i went to find my first class. There was literally nobody in the hallway. I finally found the class with a sign '2-A'. I slid open the door and walked in.

The teacher stopped in a mid-lecture and turn to me. The students had also turn and were now looking at me with open curiosity.

"May I help you?"

I gave her my slip of paper and she took it to scan it.

She smiled at me after scanning. "Class, we have a new transfer student. His name is Tsuyoshi Kamura. He just moved from Kyoto. Please be kind to him. Do you have anything you want to share about yourself?"

"No"

"Okay...um, you can seat behind Mahoshi-san."

A boy raised his hand and I walked toward my seat. The lecture continued and I was bored. I already knew the material she was teaching but I decided to humor her. The bell finally rang for lunch and I saw Tamaki-san approaching me with Kyoya-san. Before they reach me, I stood up and quietly exited the class. I wanted to go to the library but it was full with students who were talking. So I decided to go to the greenhouse.

There were only few students wandering around the greenhouse. I ignore them as I went deeper into the green foliage. It was quite humid but there were a lot of exotic potted plants. It was like a tropical paradise.

As I look around, two girls approach me. One had long brown hair with green eyes while the other had light orange hair with brown eyes.

"Um...Kamura-san?" one girl inquired.

"Yes?" I reply with icy politeness.

They back a step when they heard the iciness in my tone. I don't generally like people; especially females even though I was a female myself.

"Would you...um...join the host club?" the girl flushed bright red as she asked.

"Why should I?" I asked with a smile as I look at the girls in front of me.

Her face brightens and both of them stepped back another step.

"We're sorry for disturbing you." the other girl with light orange hair responded as they slowly back away.

They turned and ran out of the greenhouse. It was almost for the lunch to end soon. I departed from the greenhouse and walked back to my class. When i slid the door open, everybody became silent as I walk toward my seat. Apparently, the incident in the greenhouse had spread like a wildfire. Everybody look at me as I settled down. I ignore them and stare out the window. The bell finally rang and everybody went back to their seat. I still felt two pairs of eyes on me as the lecture continued.

School was finally over as the final bell rang. I packed my things into the bag and left the class. As I drop my bag into the passenger seat and got on the driver's side, I wondered if the host club would ask me to join and if Kyoya-san would be able to come up with a plan to regain the lost profits. I smiled as I drove the car home


	2. Encounter

Chapter 2

The incident in the greenhouse had spread throughout the school. Nobody bother me anymore and keep their distance. I kept to myself; never letting anyone to approach me. But it seems that there were few girls who didn't get the message when I found a letter on my desk. It was apparently a love letter as I scan the letter.

'They never learn...' I thought as I throw the letter away.

I went into the greenhouse again and wander around deeper into the thick green vegetation. After a while, I heard sounds of vegetation being brush away.

"What do you want, host club?" I asked without turning as I look on.

I heard a surprise sound behind me and smiled to myself. I still didn't turn around as I move on.

"Ahem" one of the member tried to get my attention. I still refuse to turn around as the boy cleared his throat loudly to still get my attention. When he realized that it didn't work, he put his hand on my shoulder to turn me around. The person was Tamaki Suoh who was in my class. The other members were standing behind him; waiting.

"You finally got my attention." I replied coldly. "What do you want?"

He actually flinch at my voice and I smiled a little. But when he saw my smile however, he actually run back to his members to hide behind Haruhi. Kyoya-san sign in annoyance as he push his glass higher.

"We would like you to join our club." he offered; well it was more like a demand.

I arched my eyebrow at the offer and his tone of voice. I did wondered yesterday if they would ask me to join but never thought that it would be this soon.

"Why?"

"The profits had been decreased and we have lost few of our guest since the incident in the greenhouse yesterday."

'How interesting. This is much more funner that I thought. What I wondered yesterday is happening. This should be very interesting.'

"No, thank you. You should come up with a plan to gain those lost profits, Kyoya-san. " I said. "After all" I said again as they look to each other. "You keep track of the host funds."

Kyoya look even more annoyed than before. But I guess I could understand his annoyance. After all, this is Kyoya Ohtori we are talking about. He was not a kind of person to admit that he needed help.

"It is because our guests had been curious about you since you transfered and after the incident from yesterday, they had become more curious about you."

'What am I? A new curiosity to be talked about and seen?' While I was thinking these thoughts and also thinking about what I should do, I felt two pairs of arms on each side of my shoulder.

"Speechless?" the twins asked at the same time.

I have never liked anyone touching me without my permission. They invaded my personal bubble. I smiled at the twins pleasantly and watch in satisfaction as they quickly drop their arms and move away.

"That's better"

"Well? Would you consider the offer?"

"No, thank you. You should plan something to gain back those lost profit without me joining your club. Now if you will excuse me..."

I walk past the members to look more closely at the scarlet flower. The smell was delicate as I scent its sweet fragrance. I still sense the host club watching me as I move on to the next plant. Finally, someone came toward me to lean down to whisper in my ear.

"I know your secret. If you want me to keep it so that your mother wouldn't know where you are..."

I turn slowly and smile pleasantly at Kyoya-san. He was smirking as he waited for my reaction and answer. I didn't react inwardly without him noticing. When he mention my mother, I was instantly fill with hatred and anger. But since he doesn't know me that well, he would not have noticed a slight narrow of my eyes.

"And I know your host's secret. It wouldn't be good if the secret is out wouldn't it, Ohtori-san?"

He stopped smirking and it seems that the rest of the host club had heard also because all of them look at me with shock other than Mori-san.

"What are you talking about? What secret?" Hikaru stumbled.

I didn't answer as I walked out of the greenhouse; leaving the silent host club behind me.


	3. Host Room

**Chapter 3**

The members of the host club didn't leave me alone after that one encounter in the greenhouse. They followed me almost everywhere; least I breathe a single word of their host's secret. The only place they were reluctant to follow me was the Black Magic Club. Darkness had never scared me. Even as a child, I didn't mind the dark because it had comforted me when no one else had. The members of the club welcomed me warmly.

I made friends with all of them but my favorite person was Nekozawa-san. Something about him drew me in and reminded me of certain someone. It wasn't anything romantic attraction but more of a warm feeling I thought I had losted. As I walked down the hallway, I felt two annoying presence. I ignore the twins and kept on walking.

"You didn't breathe..." the person on my left begin

"The secret, right?" the person on my right finished.

The twins had been the only two host who follow me almost everywhere except into the dark lair of Black Magic Club unless they had a flashlight. They had also almost followed me home. I stopped walking and turned to them. They watch me with wary eyes as I gave them a smile.

"Maybe I wouldn't if you stop following me." I suggested pleasantly

"How do we know you wouldn't say anything about the secret?" Hikaru asked suspiciously from my left. I knew how to tell them apart but didn't show any indication to them that I could.

"You just have to trust my word that I wouldn't."

"But we don't"

I shrugged my shoulder and turned back again to continue walking. The twins kept on following and asked questions until I finally came to the door I was looking for I opened the door which the room was swallowed into darkness with few candlelight. Darkness welcomed me into its embrace as I entered the room. The twins were reluctant to enter and I close the door behind me.

"How is our Kamura?" a soft whispery like voice asked

I smiled at the dark hooded figure as he emerged from the shadow. Everybody was afraid of him except for his members and me. Because of his love of darkness and sudden appearance, everyone of the light avoided him as best as they can. They just couldn't seem to see past his darkness to see the gentle and loving brother he is who loves his little sister very much.

"Hello, Nekozawa-san" I greeted him warmly as I went to the black couch and sat down

I look around the dark interior and found Reiko sitting by a small table consulting her cards. I knew that she had a crush on Honey-sempai and would often visit him to get to know him other than putting a curse on him.

I signed in relief as the darkness surrounded me and the headache I had receded. The room was so quiet and peaceful as the smell of scented candles and musty smell waft around the room. I think I had fell asleep because the next thing I knew I was woken from my darkness to the sound. My mind had not return from its journey of dream as I tried to make sense. When I heard the sound again, I realized with a start that it was the scream of Nekozawa-sempai's scream. I look around, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and found a door.

I stood up slowly and made my way to the door, careful not to trip on anything. It opened into another room and to my dismay; the room was the host club room. Nekozawa-sempai was currently being chase around by the twins who had flashlight and screaming murderers at them. The guests in the room were watching the scene with amusement and curiosity.

"Something else is coming out the door!" Tamaki yelled in horror as I opened the door wider.

I stepped into the room and waited for the three to be near before stepping between them. Nekozawa-san ran all the way back into his dark domain leaving me with the twins who had screeched to stop. The guests watched me with curiosity and hope as I look around the room.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked harshly as both brothers stare at me distaste and hostility. I knew how to tell them apart but didn't give them any clue that I can. And it also seems that his younger twin, Kaoru didn't really dislike me as much as his older twin, Hikaru.

Since Nekozawa-san was safely in his room, I turned and begin to walk to the dark door. I could hear guests exhaling their breath they had been holding and murmuring their disappointment. But before I reach the door, I was tackled by the small blonde blur who attached to me by holding onto my arm.

"Tsuyo-kun, do you want to eat cake with me?" Honey-sempai asked me with adorable smile. I felt a stab of pain in me as I kept my face blank and gave him a smile. I kneel to his level and look into his caramel eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I don't much like cake." I said apologetically. His eyes started to tear up at my refusal and I gently brush his tears away.

"Don't cry, Honey-sempai" I said as I gave him a hug for refusing his offer and to also comfort him. I realized that the room had gotten silent and look up to see everyone watching us with wide eye surprise and expectation. The silence in the room was broken by the guests who screamed, "Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" and also by their comments of cuteness and my gentleness.

Tamaki begin to glide toward me with a smile and excited in his eyes. Not wanting him near me, I gave him my most chilling smile and he froze before running back to Haruhi and hiding behind her. I gave Honey-sempai one last smile before straightening myself up and spinning on my heel to walk back into the room. I could still hear the comments and the guests' whispered excitement as I close the door behind me.

I sat back down on the couch and begin to massage my temple as the pounding headache returned with full force; worse than ever. Dealing with the host club constant antics and their guests screaming gave me a headache that made me feel as if I was hit by a hammer.

"Do you want something to ease your pain?" I smiled at the suggestion. I guess this is his way of apologizing for leaving me behind with the host club.

"Yes"

He went to the back and I could hear him rummaging around before returning with a cup. The aroma of the tea was both calming and soothing which instantly had an effect on my headache. He gave me the cup and I took a careful sip. The taste was gentle and the hint of lavender calm my head and a sense of peace settle over me.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome"


	4. Condition

Chapter 4-condition

Sometimes when I sit alone with no one around, I get the most curious feeling. It would start with the tingling of the nerves that spreads and my body would shudder at it. Then I would feel an ache in my chest that seems to echo with something. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling but it definitely wasn't pleasant feeling either.

I had finally ditched my captors who were giving me headaches. They were probably looking for the missing leak meaning me as the breeze caress my face and play with my hair. The sky was slightly dark with the beginning of the gathering clouds which could mean storm was approaching. The weird feelings wouldn't go away as I stood up and begin to walk my way out of the maze.

I wouldn't call it loneliness because I had it for a company as long as I could remember until 'he' came along. At the thought of my childhood friend, I felt a sharp point of pain. I knew where he was kept by my mother but if I did, she would sell him to slave ring in a blink and get me. I wouldn't mind if I went back to her but I couldn't risk him being solve to slavery.

As I reach the building and walked down the hallway, the members didn't pop out on me to 'escort' me as they said. There weren't many students in the hallway at this time but few linger as they watched me pass. I already could hear the whisperings starting as the girls looked at me with adoration.

"…..that's the person…"

"He is so cute!"

"Kamura-sempai…"

"I wonder why he didn't join?"

The whispers that I don't care follow me until it faded. I enter the classroom to get my bag when I noticed that it had been disturbed. One of my notebooks was missing when I came near and in place there was a white envelope. The script was in elegant curves as I scan the message.

_We have something of yours._

_Come to the music room three if you want it back._

_We will be waiting._

_The Host Club_

'They decided to change tactics? What a surprise' I mused as I continue to pack my books. Despite my resolve, I was curious as to how they would make me join them. Surely they had plan more other than keeping my notebook hostage. So I find myself in front of their double doors with two gold handles.

I turn the handle and swirl of rose petals fly out with blinding white light. When my eyes adjust with black dots receding from my vision, I took in the scene of traditional Japanese garden. The members were dressed as palace courtiers.

"We have been waiting"

"Where is my notebook?" I asked without missing the beat and narrowing my eyes at them.

Kyoya produce the familiar dark blue notebook from out of thin air. The members tried to find something to do but I could see the occasional glance from all of them minus Mori and Hunny.

"Is that really my notebook or did you buy one that look similar?"

"I assure you that it is yours"

"Is this the best you can come out with? After so long, you decided to take my notebook hostage which will make me join your club?"

Kyoya hide it well but I could still see the annoyed look in his eyes as he push his glasses higher. Clearly this plan was not his and I would say that it was Tamaki's idea. I glance to Tamaki who quickly look away.

"Why don't you just blackmail or use your private police force? It has worked before has it not?" I asked as I indicated Haruhi.

"Suffice to say, it would have been a waste of time and energy"

'_He observes well. Good for him'_ I thought as I lean against the wall.

"Why wouldn't you join, Tsuyo-kun?" Hunny asked and I could feel everyone holding their breath.

"Truth to told, I know that Tamaki-sempai establish this club to entertain young ladies and I don't find that very appealing" I reply with slight distaste. The answer sends Tamaki to dark corner where I could literally see dark clouds over his head.

"Why don't you like it, Tsuyo-chan" Hunny asked with curious eyes

"I have no good memories with females and no wish to interact with them" my voice was devoid of any emotions as the memory of that dark days surfaced without my permission. I push the images down with savage force as I show no outward indication.

Hunny looked at me with curious yet concerned face but fortunately he didn't ask any more questions.

"Just give up, Milord. It's obvious that he doesn't want to join"

"Yeah, so why bother and go all this trouble?"

"But…but..."

Tamaki looked toward the twins and to me as he tried to decide. It was not surprising that the twins didn't like me as I watch Tamaki. I look behind him to see Haruhi ignoring the scene and had a wicked idea.

"Oh, fine. Since you want me to join, I'll join"

"You will?"

Tamaki looked at me with a smile and the twins look at me with suspicious eyes. I smiled as I walk toward them.

"But on one condition" I added as I past Tamaki and the twins to get close to Haruhi.

"Name it"

I pull sitting Haruhi to me and turn her around to face the members who looked at me in shock. I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her face close to mine. The poor girl had surprised look on her face as I pull her close to me.

"Play along" I whisper to Haruhi before facing the host club, "The condition that I get to seduce Haruhi"

Shocked silence rule the room as every members became speechless. Haruhi tried to look shocked as well but the girl was poor actress. Than the twins held outrage on their face and took a step to free Haruhi from me.

"Take one more step and she gets hurt" I warn them with serious face. Sometimes my acting surprises even me.

"No! I will not let you seduce my daughter, you evil seducer!" Tamaki burst out.

"What about your precious club? Don't you want to make your guests happy?"

"I don't care about that! My daughter is much more important and I as her Daddy will protect her innocence from your evil mind and hands!

By the end of the speech, Tamaki was breathing hard and all the members looked surprised. Course I had known about his feelings for the girl and I also knew that the members had known as well. Haruhi had surprised look on her face and shock as I kiss her cheek lightly.

"I will not seduce her, Tamaki-sempai. You can relax"

I let Haruhi go and Tamaki immediately run to her to get her away from me. I dodge the first fist that flew at me and ducked as I dodge the second swing. Than the twins were restrain by Mori sempai who just held them calmly. The twins tried to break free but obviously it was fruitless. I went to them and Honey tried to stop me from doing anything.

"Don't worry, Hunny-sempai"

I look at the twins who look at me with such hostility that it could have turned anyone to stone.

"I'm sorry and thank you"

Though they tried not to show, I could see confusion in their eyes as I turn and walked toward the door.

"Kamura"

"Don't worry. I was just testing. Keep the notebook if you want but I'm not joining the host club." I replied before exiting the room.


	5. Storm

The last confrontation with the host club had given me peace. They didn't bother me as much and the twins didn't follow me around like they usually did. Tamaki would panic and run away whenever he sees me and I would always find him beside Haruhi. I guess he didn't believe me when I said that his 'daughter' would be safe from me. As for the two oldest members, they would occasionally invite or seat with me during lunch. They talk to me including Haruhi who always had the twins besides her. The twins will interrupt and Haruhi would get annoyed by the interruption.

The other students also stay away from me and I was glad for the space. Today, I woke to the gray clouds in the sky and was swept away with the feeling of nostalgic and sleepiness. I always get sleepy when the days were cloudy and the scent of rain was in the air. Though it could be a bother, I didn't really mind it. I would seat outside under the shade to listen to the symphony of nature.

It was strange when everything in my life was bleak and dark. People would think that having the past like mine that I would hate the gloomy days and the sound of nature. And I guess I should be when every time something goes wrong, it had always been raining. But I love the storm and the cooling caress of the rain soothing me. Sometimes the nature seems to be comforting me with its booming thunder to drown out my fears and caress me with its cold fingers.

Everyone was moaning and complaining about the storm outside but I couldn't wait to go outside to listen to the booming thunder. When lunch came, I went outside and walk along the open hallways. Rain had already made the floors slippery and slick but I took in the scent of rain as I close my eyes. I shivered as thunder roar and lightening crack. Longing and nostalgia swept through me like waves as I lean against the wall. Memories of the past push their way into my mind as I hug myself from the feelings that rise with it.

-Flashback-

_The rain poured down the street that was already wet and slick. Pieces of the metal and bits of screw were lying on the ground as the fire burn and melt through the car. Few feet from the burning car, a small girl twitch and move with a moan as she flutters her eyes open. Blood was on her arm and forehead as she moved gingerly. She winced in pain as pain flare on her ankle and dizziness hit her. She breathed slowly as she slowly sat up and looked around her._

_"Papa?" her voice croak and she shook in cold as she looked for the person she knew. She didn't saw her driver and begin to fear that her father was burning along with the car._

_Relief flooded her body when she found him few feet from her. She crawled toward him slowly as she tried to move her leg as gently as possible. When she was beside him, she reached her hand out to wake him. She only felt wetness and lift her finger to see blood on her hand. She finally noticed the blood around his body and she was scared to turn him around. But she crawled around him to see his face and wish that she didn't._

_ His face was bloodied and one of his hands was missing. Where the hand used to be, there was nothing and it was still bleeding. She didn't scream nor did she cry; her mind shut down and the heart that was already frozen became harder. Numbness spread through her body as she sat in the cold rain beside her dead father until the ambulances came._

-End of flashback-

I heard the sound of whimpering as I return from my dark memory lane. I shook my head to dispel the images as the whimpering came again. Looking around, I saw a bush quivering and something poking out. When I kneel down and brush the branches away, I was greeted with the shivering gray kitten. Its unusual silver gray eyes look at me with fear as I reach my hand out to it. When it was two inches away, I stopped and let it decide. It hesitated before slowly touching its head to mine and rub against it. Its fur was wet but soft as I reach out with my other hand to lift it gently toward me.

I was fascinated with its fur as it was the exact color of the stormy gray cloud except for the white sock on each of its paw as I carried it to the infirmary. I found two towels to dry myself and the kitten. It purrs in pleasure as I rub its fur dry. After drying the fur, the kitten rubs once against my hand before curling to sleep.

"You remind me of the storm outside…" I whisper as I stroke the soft fur. I felt sleepy as the rain continues to fall outside and create music as it splash against the window. I curl on the bed with the kitten near me.

"If no one claims you in week, I'll keep you and call you Storm" I whisper as I drift off to sleep.


	6. My Way

I probably should have done this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Only the new character and the plot.

P.S: i want to know what type of personality Tsuyoshi Kamura has come off as in all this six chapters. thank you for reviews.

* * *

My aunt had no problem with me taking care of Storm. In fact, she became attach to Storm the moment she saw him. The week pass with no poster of missing kitten but I asked around anyway to make sure. When another week passed with no result, I kept Storm to myself. So now I had Storm to talk to.

I wasn't trying to be anti-social but I had the judge of excellent character. Call me judgmental or prejudice but I didn't like the upper society. The way they flaunt their wealth and use their family name to get what they want, I distaste them all. Though I was rich myself, I didn't use much of my money.

Everybody got out of my way and though there had been some trouble from bolder students, I manage to handle them. But these troubles only seem to attract more girls and made them curious. Though they didn't approach me and keep their distance, I could still hear their giggles and breathless whispers. They blush bright red when I was round them and sneak glances at me. They even hire a photographer to take sneak photos of me.

This wasn't good news for me, for if this were to continue, the profit in the host club would drop and it wouldn't seat well with the Shadow King. If the profit decrease, the business will decrease and he would be using desperate measures. And I was right for I had been dodging kidnapping attempts by the host members.

The twins did the attempts and their methods were not gentle as some unfortunate student got trap in the claw trap they had set up in the hallway. Tranquilizer darts were also used in their attempts.

But while dodging traps and evading their attempts, I thought of why I was resisting. Other than the negative con of entertaining girls, it wouldn't be so bad. The other members were fine except for the twins who hated me. Well I guess I wouldn't say the twins hated me it would be more like they held me in contempt. So other than the two negative cons, everything else was fine. Plus, it would be amusing to watch the girls fawning over me and playing with their hearts. So after coming to this conclusion, I decided to visit the host club.

The 'music room 3' was just as I remember when I accidently stepped into the room. With couches and tables spread around, the room gave the feel of openness despite the four walls on all side. No one was around as I walk to one of the couch and sat down. I was sure they will be around the corner somewhere and I was right when there was a whirling sound and the net came flying up.

"Hah! We finally got you!"

"I knew you were going to let your guard down sooner or later"

"Did we get him?"

"Look Haruhi, we caught the seducer!"

"Jeez guys! Couldn't you have been gentler?" Haruhi chided the twins as she near the net that was swinging in the air.

"Are you okay, Tsuyoshi-sempai?" Haruhi asked with concern at the net that was still moving violently.

"Let me out! You have the wrong person!" Tamaki cried out as he struggled to free himself.

"Milord? What are you doing in there?" Hikaru asked confused.

"I don't know. Now let me out!"

Kaoru went to the wall and cut the rope. The net landed on the ground and Tamaki was seating in the middle.

"If Milord was in the net, than where is Kamura?" Kaoru asked with confused look.

"Over here" I answer the question with amused tone of voice as I watch them turn in my direction beside Kyoya. They look confused as to how I got to the spot I was in without them noticing.

"How…when?" Hikaru asked with puzzled voice, his contempt forgotten for moment.

"That is a secret" I replied with a finger to my lips.

The twins look to each other and rush at me but their arms only caught empty air. They look around for me and I laugh at them softly. They turn to where I was sitting beside Honey-sempai.

"Before you rush at me, don't you want to hear my proposition?" I asked when the twins tense in preparation to rush at me again.

The twins looked suspicious as Kyoya sat on the opposite side. Tamaki was beside Haruhi with terrified face as he clings to Haruhi who push him off.

"What is your proposition?"

"I'll join your club with conditions"

"What are your conditions?"

"I'll be the host and entertain the guests. I will also follow along any activities you would have planned for the club and guests. But you are not to take any photos of me or sell any properties that are in my possession without my permission. I know that you sell album of the host members to increase more profit so the only photos of me you get to take are during club activities and no photos outside of club."

"I don't see why we would listen to your conditions just to get you to join the club." Hikaru snapped.

"These are the conditions I set. You either accept them or continue to lose profits." I said with a cool tone. I saw the members shivered and smile inwardly as they must have seen the gleam in my eyes.

"And one more thing," I said as I watch Kyoya thinking and calculating the profits that will soon come, "If it's unrelated to club, don't bother involving me especially over weekend" I said this while looking at Tamaki. Tamaki cringe back in fear when I glanced at him.

"Deal. Welcome to the club" Kyoya said with a fake smile.

I smiled to myself and was attacked by the small junior. I looked to my right and saw Honey-sempai smiling up at me.

"So are you a host now, Tsuyo-kun?" Honey asked with adorable smile as pink flowers appear around him.

"Yes. Thank you for the warm welcome, Honey-sempai" I answered.

"Now that we have Kamura as a host, we should decide his type"

"How about the 'seducer' type?" the twins suggested with wicked smirk.

"No, no, no. that wouldn't do…"

"The 'gentle' type?" the twins and Tamaki looked at Haruhi in horror. I just laugh at her suggestion though I was surprise inside. I had many aspects to me but my gentle or soft side was rarely shown to the world. The one person who knew that side was a prisoner and had no sanctuary.

"I have heard the whispers of our guests. Though Tsuyoshi Kamura is unapproachable, that aura only strive to make him look mysterious and evasive"

"So you're suggesting that…"

"He's a…"

"Mysterious type?" the twins finished together.

"I could see that." Haruhi replied.

"So it has been decided" Tamaki declared as he stood proudly in front of me, "From now on, you are a mystery host" he declared with his finger pointed at me. I looked at his finger near my face and glanced up at me.

"Has no one ever told you that pointing at the person is very rude thing to do?" I asked with polite smile. Tamaki flinch back and hide behind Kyoya. Kyoya signed as he walked away.

I could hear what Kyoya was thinking, "_It will be a long day tomorrow_…"


	7. Mysterious Type

**Chapter 7- Mystery Type**

My joining of the host club seems to have spread through the school when I arrive the next morning. Girls keep glancing my way and giggling as I walk toward class; and it got worse when I step into class. I ignore all the whispers and looks the girls send my way as I sat down and waited for the class to begin. One or two bold girl came forward to try to talk to me before class start but I just gave them a smile, which seems to make them stutter and blush as I pretended to listen.

Lunch period wasn't any better as the girls tried to flock around me but I escaped with an excuse of needing fresh air. I found a place outside to relax and away from all the girls who tried to talk to me. They thought that since I joined the host club that I would be more willing to talk to them and make me approachable. I would be but only during club activities. Outside of club, I had no intention of being friendly with them.

When the last bell ring, all the girls sneak a glance my way as I gather my things and headed for the host room. I climb the red carpet staircase and down the hallway until I reach the double door with gold handles. I took a deep breath and brace myself as I turn the handles. The theme for today was bandits/thieves and all of the members had dress as one.

I was given a shirt to wear with sleeveless dark green tunic on the outside along with pants, long fingerless gloves, amber sash and scarf.

Tamaki wore a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt and pant along with white coat. He had the violet scarf wrap around his neck.

Both twins wore sleeveless shirts and pants with scarves and fingerless long gloves except Hikaru wore orange scarf while Kaoru wore blue scarf.

Haruhi wore a dark shirt underneath the white sleeveless tunic with hood and short. She also had thigh length socks along with boots and wrist guards with red sash tied around her middle. Tamaki blushed when he saw Haruhi's costume and the twins cling to her as they praised how cute she looked all the while keeping an eye on me.

Honey wore light brown shirt with collar, a loose pink tie along with amber blazer. He had his pink scarf wrap around him as well as a watch link with gold chain. He looked like an ordinary schoolboy except for the part he would be playing.

Mori's costume consists of black turtleneck top with pants along with black fingerless glove. He had dark blue scarf wrap around his neck that cover half of his face.

And the last of all, Kyoya wore black collar shirt with purple waistcoat on top along with a tie and pant. He also wore long purple coat that he left it open and for once he was wearing contacts instead of glasses. He had his scarf wrap around his neck loosely.

The host club was now open for business and girls were blushing more than ever as they gaze at the hosts with hearts in their eyes. Each host acted their parts and though the members entertain their guests, I could see that they were sneaking a glance onto my table to see how I entertain my guests.

My guests asked me a lot of questions about myself but I evade the questions and turn the subjects onto themselves. Than one question caught my interest and gave me an idea as I smile inwardly.

"Kamura-san, how do you like to spend your free time?" one my guest, I believe her name was Rin Nakaya, asked me.

I stood up from my chair and walk toward her who looked at me with blushing yet confused eyes. The room had gotten quiet as I offer her my hand and she took it. Than in front of everyone, I spin her once and dip her down. She hardly weighted anything at all as I lean in close to her ear.

"If you really want to know, I could tell you but it will cost you something valuable," I whisper as her face become brighter red and she became breathless, "something valuable, say your heart?" I finished as I indicated her heart.

The room exploded with girl's screaming and hearts flowing in the air as I let the girl go and help her back into her chair. Rin's blush didn't calm as she tried to talk to me and end up stuttering.

In order to calm her down, I went into the kitchen and brew lemon balm chamomile tea and brought it out to her. I place the soothing tea in front of her and the scent seems to calm her. She took a sip and her blush had calm down. She looked at me and I gave her a smile. She smiled happily in return as she continued to drink her tea.

The hosting went on and I keep my demonstration in check. Club activities finally ended as the last of the guests left the room.

"That was brilliant today, my mysterious host! " Tamaki said as he came near me and I froze him on spot.

I found my bag and proceed to exit the room. I was exhausted as I throw my bag to the side and sprawl on top of my bed. I have never thought that I would be interacting with people this much. In the past, I didn't have the opportunities to be with a group of people and when it did come up, I hated every minute of it. The only person I felt comfortable with has been….

I closed my eyes as I forced those memories back. There was no use remembering the past when it brought so much pain. I felt a dull ache in my chest as I reach over to the desk and slide opened the drawer. My hand search for the key and I heard a quiet click. My aunt didn't know about this secret compartment as I lifted the bottom part and took out a small photograph.

The picture had been preserved in the frame as I gently touch the glass. A young boy and the girl stare back at me with smiling face. She had her arms wrap around the boy as he hug her close. Cherry blossom bloom in the background as they look into the camera.

The girl looked so happy; without any wariness and troubles in her eyes. And though it was hidden, the boy was wearing a pendant that he had received from the girl. Something splashed onto the glass and I realized that tears were falling. I wiped them away as I carefully return the picture into its secret resting place.

"Soon…" I whispered quietly.


	8. apology

i apologize in advance to my readers,

after for not uploading for so long and looking over the story i have written, i have lost my zeal for it...

in addition, there seems to be a lot of holes in the story that i don't really like so even though i'm sorry to the readers that had supported me thus far, i have decided to delete the story...i might write similar story but is not so certain as of yet...

and once again, i am sorry to my readers...


End file.
